Oda a una tarde de verano
by LDGV
Summary: Tres vidas, tres personas conectadas por el amor. Tres puntos de vista de un mismo escenario: una cálida tarde de verano. Este fic es para la Semana especial de la pequeña Pan, organizada por la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. Capítulos: 3 [Terminado]
1. Capítulo 1: Gohan

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Oda a una tarde de verano**

 **Capítulo 1: Gohan**

Apartando la vista de la pantalla de su computadora, Gohan se quitó sus lentes masajeando sus cansados ojos luego de una jornada larga e intensa de trabajo. Habiéndose convertido en profesor universitario, Gohan pasaba varias horas al día preparando sus lecciones o calificando los innumerables exámenes que pretendían medir los conocimientos de sus alumnos.

Era domingo por la tarde y siendo ese el caso, hubiese deseado descansar olvidándose por un rato de sus deberes; sin embargo, como si estuviese encadenado a su silla, sabía que aquello no era factible. Pese a eso, apeteciendo cinco minutos libres, Gohan se volteó mirando los jardines de su casa por medio de los amplios ventanales de su oficina.

– Es una tarde bellísima, y yo aquí encerrado…

Brillando en lo alto, el sol hacía gala de su fulgor dotando con un tono dorado el cielo de Ciudad Satán. Era un espectáculo natural maravilloso; aunque, para Gohan, los atardeceres en las montañas Paoz excedían con creces a cualquier crepúsculo de la ciudad. Los anaranjados y amarrillos, mezclándose con el verde de la vegetación, creaban un paisaje inigualable.

O eso pensaba porque, robándose su atención, Pan dibujó un óleo aún más hermoso.

– Ten cuidado Pan, fíjate por dónde caminas…

Corriendo feliz, soltando sonoras risas, Pan perseguía una mariposa que revoloteaba por encima de las plantas que Videl sembró pocas semanas antes de descubrir que estaba embarazada. Pan, extendiendo sus cortos brazos lo más que le era posible, se negaba a rendirse cazando aquel desprevenido insecto sin conseguir atraparlo.

Riéndose, contagiándose de su buen humor, Gohan hizo a un lado sus ocupaciones mirando a su hija juguetear tranquila y despreocupada. Al verla, al saiyajin se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos de su propia infancia, una infancia que se vio truncada cuando descubrió su herencia alienígena y los dones que esta conllevaba.

Tanta muerte y tanto dolor eran cosas que no deseaba para Pan. Gohan lucharía contra lo que fuese con tal de darle una niñez apacible y jovial, los únicos pesares que Pan viviría serían los raspones y rasguños que sufriría al jugar. Y Pan, siendo la llave que lo liberó de sus grilletes, le permitió a Gohan ponerse de pie acercándose a la puerta corrediza del jardín.

– ¡Papá, papá!

Pan, regalándole una enorme sonrisa, correteó hacia él dando pequeños saltitos que resultaron irresistibles para Gohan. Muchos dirían que la mimaba en demasía, y tal vez tenían razón, pero Gohan sencillamente se derretía por completo al escucharla. Gustoso, agradeciéndole a Videl y al cielo por tan bello obsequio, Gohan la cargó apretándola contra su pecho.

– Mira, ahí va la mariposa.

Ayudándole, Gohan la alzó en lo alto aproximándola finalmente a su objetivo. Pan, ansiosa por capturar a su presa, abría y cerraba sus diminutas manos logrando que aquel animalito aterrizara en uno de sus dedos.

– Mira sus colores, qué linda es…

– ¡Papá, papá!

Volando otra vez, la mariposa prefirió cambiar de sitio aterrizando en la punta de la nariz de Pan. Los tres, inmóviles, permanecieron así por unos segundos compartiendo un mutuo fragmento de la infinita tela del tiempo y del espacio. El cual, inevitablemente, se terminó cuando aquella criatura emprendió el vuelo encumbrándose hasta casi acariciar las nubes.

– No te entristezcas, Pan–sospechando sus sentires, Gohan le habló al oído–cuando estés un poco más grande te enseñaré a volar como lo hice con tu mamá, ya verás lo divertido que es volar.

No importaba que Pan no tuviese un vocabulario más amplio, con sólo decirle "papá" Gohan entendía todo lo que ella le dijese. En un principio, al tener a Videl y a Pan a su lado, Gohan se consideró un hombre muy afortunado. Sin embargo, comprendiendo su error, Gohan se dio cuenta de la realidad. No era un hombre afortunado, era un hombre bendecido.

Una bendición que amaba y agradecía.

– Ven Pan, vamos a jugar al arenero…

Divertirse con su hija era un regalo para él; sus obligaciones podían esperar.

 **Fin Capítulo Uno**

Quiero agradecerle a todo aquel que se haya tomado la molestia de leer este pequeño fic, en verdad muchas gracias. Siendo sincero con ustedes, hace unas horas no tenía planeado escribir esta historia. La idea de este fic nació al leer los fanfics: **Bad hair day** y **Lección de amor** , de las autoras **Majo24** y **SViMarcy** respectivamente, quienes escribieron sobre temas similares.

A ellas les dedico este humilde fic. También deseo dedicarle esta historia a **Vanessa NekoChan** , quien es una lectora que desde hace varios años me ha regalado su apoyo con comentarios y favoritos. Muchísimas gracias, Vanessa. Ya para terminar les digo que este fic será muy corto, tendrá solamente tres capítulos.

El primero lo enfoqué en Gohan, el siguiente será en Videl y el último en Pan. Como no tenía contemplado este fic no sé cuándo lo continuaré, pero al tratarse de capítulos pequeños espero no demorarme demasiado en acabarlo. Me retiro por hoy, muchas gracias a todos por su tiempo y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo 2: Videl

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 2: Videl**

Frotando sus manos dentro de la corriente de agua fría, Videl retiraba los últimos vestigios de jabón para platos que impregnaban sus palmas dándole un vistazo a su derecha. Allí, y soltando una gran cantidad de vapor, Videl miró en silencio como la cacerola que hervía sobre la estufa anunciaba que dentro de unos minutos la cena estaría lista.

Girando a su otro extremo, Videl observó los trozos de vegetales que una hora antes cortó y picó para integrarlos al estofado de verduras que serviría en la mesa. Siguiendo los consejos de su suegra, Videl quería acostumbrar a Pan a comer hortalizas y tubérculos ya que estos eran, por mucho, más nutritivos que las golosinas y caramelos que el campeón solía regalarle a su nieta.

Cerrando el grifo y secándose con una toalla, Videl soltó una risa muda al verse vestida con un delantal diciéndose a sí misma que diez años atrás jamás se hubiese imaginado de tal forma. Milk, tomándose muy en serio las cosas, entrenó a Videl enseñándole las recetas favoritas de Gohan confiada en que Videl pudiese realizarlas.

– Sí el estofado me sale mal, ordenaré comida por teléfono…

En un principio, cuando comenzó a practicar al escuchar las enseñanzas de Milk, su terquedad le decía que aquello no era para ella y que mejor se rindiera. Pero, otra faceta suya como lo es la tenacidad, la mantuvo firme en su sitio exclamándole que Videl Satán nunca se rendía ante nada; ni siquiera ante el arte de cocinar.

Dejando en el pasado su amargura y su asilamiento, una Videl nueva y renovada se vio acogida en la familia de Gohan que le abrió sus puertas considerándola una miembro más. Y allí, gracias a la figura de Milk quien se convirtió en una segunda madre para ella, Videl descubrió que salirse de su coraza de hierro no era tan malo como pensaba.

– ¿Dónde está Pan? –Viendo que la cena no tardaría demasiado, Videl se asomó por la ventana de la cocina mirando hacia el jardín exterior sin ver a Pan ahí como lo hizo unos minutos antes– ¿adónde se fue esa niña?

Sin embargo, su preocupación no pasó a más cuando la vio sentada en el arenero en compañía de Gohan. Él, usando una cubeta y una pala de juguete, construía junto a Pan un castillo de arena sin importarle que estuviese ensuciando su ropa al estar allí. Con una sonrisa en los labios, Videl se dio la vuelta recorriendo el interior de su hogar hasta cruzar la puerta que la conduciría al jardín.

– ¡Mamá, mamá!

Alertando de su presencia, Pan alzó sus brazos hacia ella al verla aproximándose. Gohan, acabando de darle forma a una torre, se volteó topándose con el rostro divertido de Videl quien, sin perder el buen humor, fingió una expresión de enojo.

– Ni creas que voy a lavar esa ropa sucia llena de arena, tendrás que lavarla tú.

– Pues, en ese caso, ambos tendremos que lavarla…

Veloz, sin darle la oportunidad de reaccionar, Gohan la tomó de una de sus muñecas y la haló hacia él amortiguando su caída al atraparla en un santiamén. Sonrojada, con sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí, Videl se vio asombrada por la reacción de su esposo que, en ocasiones, tenía atisbos de confianza y galantería.

– ¿Qué pretendes, Son Gohan?

– Yo nada, sólo quiero pasar la tarde con mi familia.

– Entonces vamos adentro, la cena ya está lista.

– ¡Mamá, papá!

Pan, palmando las montañas de arena, se les quedó mirando soltando ruiditos incomprensibles pero hechizantes para sus padres. Los cuales, al unísono, aún no terminaban de creer que aquella criatura sonriente existiese como resultado de haber dado el paso más grande que cualquier pareja pudiese dar. Sobre todo para Videl quien, en su niñez, perdió a la mujer que le dio vida.

Inefable e indescriptible, así de apoteósica fue la sensación de tener a Pan en sus brazos al nacer. Tantos recuerdos buenos y malos la visitaron a la vez, llenándola de paz sabiendo que cada decisión que tomó fue la correcta pese a estar equivocada en su momento. Ya que, por medio de los errores y los traspiés, Videl superó sus propios canguelos dejando el rol de hija para ser madre.

– Ven Pan, ven…

Gateando, aproximándose a su mamá, Pan fue envuelta por el calor de Videl quien, en sus adentros, evocó aquellos abrazos que Miguel acostumbraba obsequiarle al pasar el tiempo juntas. Gohan, por su parte, sacó su teléfono de sus bolsillos teniendo una idea. Con un par de movimientos rápidos de su pulgar, activó la cámara del móvil apuntándose con ella.

– Pongan una sonrisa…

A sus espaldas, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse disponiéndose a retirarse no sin antes brindarles un fondo inmejorable. Los tres, más cerca que nunca, miraron la diminuta lente quedando inmortalizados para siempre en una imagen que, muchas veces en el futuro, sería mostrada en desenas de reuniones y fiestas familiares al recordar el pretérito.

Para Videl, en especial, será un retrato que la hará susurrarse a sí misma que valió la pena. Valió la pena romper sus cadenas. Valió la pena dejar de fingir indiferencia. Valió la pena dar marcha atrás y rectificar su camino. Claro que valió la pena, por supuesto que sí. Gohan fue su libertador y Pan su absolución final, jamás en toda su existencia se había sentido más libre y dichosa que ahora.

Retos y prueban vendrían con los años; y como la justiciera que es aún, los esperaría para enfrentarlos.

 **Fin Capítulo Dos**

Hola, muchas gracias a todos por leer el segundo episodio de este mini fic. Sé que es extraño ver a la Videl de DBS si la comparamos con la que vimos en DBZ, mi favorita por excelencia siempre será la Videl con coletas pero la Videl adulta y casada me encanta. Y no lo niego, echo de menos verla pelear pero siendo mi chica más adorada de la serie; la quiero en todas sus etapas.

En DBZ tuvimos muy pocos momentos de ella como madre y esposa, pero DBS vino a llenar ese agujero demostrándonos lo que muchos ya sabíamos: que Videl es una mujer que saca su coraje y carácter cuando es necesario, como sucedió con el lío de Kokoa; además de ser una madre amorosa para Pan. Tal cosa me sugiere que Miguel siempre está presente en sus pensamientos.

Por cierto, por si alguno no lo sabía, Miguel es el nombre oficial de la madre de Videl. Toriyama lo reveló hace unos pocos años en una entrevista, se los aclaro por si no entendieron a quién me refería cuando la mencioné. Bien, ya para ir terminando quiero darles las gracias a las personas que me regalaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior:

Muchas gracias a Sophie Brief Skywalker Granger, Majo24, SViMarcy, ZhadayHuerta y a Vanessa NekoChan. Nos vemos en el último episodio, hasta la próxima.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pan

Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 3: Pan**

– _Ven Pan, vamos al columpio…_

En ocasiones, aprovechando sus momentos de soledad, Pan solía esforzarse por hacer memoria adentrándose en sus propios recuerdos como si descendiera por un ascensor. Entre más profundo viajaba, más atrás en el tiempo se remontaba regresando a su infancia; sin embargo, como si una barrera invisible la detuviera, no podía alcanzar sus primeras vivencias debido a su temprana edad.

Tal cosa era lógica, en aquel entonces era un bebé que a duras penas podía pronunciar dos palabras. No obstante, y sin que Pan pudiese comprenderlo, cada vez que revivía su pasado una frase siempre venía a ella oyéndola con total claridad. Sabía que era la voz de su padre, estaba segura de ello. Dicho diminuto fragmento, era el único testigo de su muy lejano comienzo.

– _Ven Pan, vamos al columpio…_

Nunca les comentó nada a sus padres sobre eso, prefería guardarlo en secreto porque ellos se volvían locos al hablarle de su nacimiento y su época infantil. Pan, ya siendo toda una mujer, los comprendía. Era capaz de imaginar y de entender la felicidad que unos jóvenes Gohan y Videl debieron sentir al tenerla, haber sido hija única le dejó eso muy en claro.

Y esa mañana en especial, con el clima veraniego sonrojando sus mejillas, Pan se vio inundada de una abundante nostalgia que le impidió continuar preparando sus maletas. Hoy era el último día que habitaría la recámara que la vio crecer, hoy era el último día que viviría dentro de las paredes de esa casa que la vieron aprender a caminar.

– _Ven Pan, vamos al columpio…_

Levantándose de su cama, Pan se acercó a su armario mirándose en el espejo que colgaba en éste. Sacando un peine de uno de los cajones, Pan cepilló su largo cabello aún escuchando aquel murmullo en su mente. Una vez, rebuscando entre álbumes familiares, Pan se topó con algunas fotografías de su abuelo y su madre viéndolas, una por una, con la curiosidad que heredó de Videl.

Y como si se tratase de un antiguo tesoro, Pan se maravilló con las imágenes que inmortalizaron a una Videl que dejó de existir hacía mucho. Su ceño fruncido, su ropa escasamente femenina, su postura desafiante y, sobre todo, sus coletas, asombraron a Pan implantándole una idea que le fue imposible de ignorar. Ella, emulando a una Videl extinta, le rindió tributo adoptando su peinado.

– _Ven Pan, vamos al columpio…_

No teniendo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para resistirse más Pan, finalmente, obedeció a aquel vestigio del ayer saliendo de su habitación para encaminarse al patio de juegos detrás de su hogar. Al salir, fue recibida por la radiante luz del sol que le señaló, con sutileza, el viejo balancín que su padre instaló años atrás para jugar con ella.

Muda, como si estuviese hipnotizada, Pan se acercó al columpio tomando asiento en uno de sus espacios. Usando la punta de sus pies, Pan tomó impulso meciéndose al escuchar el característico rechinar del metal que acompañaba su bamboleo. Adelante de ella, y robándose sus miradas, el arenero donde frecuentaba construir castillos de arena la saludó con su silente presencia.

– Ya no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que te vi ahí sentada.

– Papá…

Sorprendiéndola, un tranquilo Gohan se unió a ella empujándola como cuando ella era una niña pequeña.

– Cuando naciste y te tuve en mis manos por primera vez, no lo podía creer. Antes de eso, jamás imaginé que algún día tendría una hija y mucho menos que me casaría–contemplando el arenero, Gohan evocó aquella tarde cuando él lo construyó con sus propias manos–tu mamá y yo teníamos poco tiempo de casados, sinceramente fuiste una sorpresa.

– Conociendo a mamá, supongo que le costó digerirlo.

– Al contrario, ella lo asimiló muy bien. De hecho, lo hizo más rápido que yo.

– Voy a echarlos de menos, pero prometo telefonear tan seguido como pueda.

– Sé que lo harás, hija. Cuando yo fui a la universidad tuve la fortuna de estar acompañado de tu madre, estudiamos distintas carreras pero podíamos ir y venir juntos.

– Sabes, en ocasiones he tenido algunos recuerdos de cuando era niña–sintiendo los empujones que su padre le brindaba, Pan cayó ante la tentación de confesarle su secreto–el recuerdo más antiguo del que puedo acordarme es de ti llevándome al columpio, más allá de eso me es imposible recordar.

– Tu abuela siempre me criticaba por lo blando que era contigo, y en cierta forma tenía razón; pero cuando te veía sonriéndome me venía abajo. Yo sólo quería pasar tiempo contigo, eras mi bebé.

– Papá…–oyendo su cambio de tono, Pan detuvo el columpio con la ayuda de sus zapatos.

– Era tan joven cuando naciste, el tiempo es muy cruel. Los años pasan demasiado pronto, demasiado–rascando su cabeza repleta de cabello canoso, Gohan le dio la vuelta al columpio aproximándose al arenero.

– Hay una foto donde aparecemos allí mamá, tú y yo. La vi hace un tiempo cuando miraba álbumes viejos.

– Aún recuerdo cuando tomé esa fotografía, fue poco después de asumir mi puesto de profesor.

– ¡Pan, Pan! –Interrumpiéndolos, los gritos de Videl en la distancia los obligó a voltearse hacia su casa– ¡apúrate, el taxi del aeropuerto no tardará en llegar!

– Estúpidos aeropuertos, desearía irme volando por mi cuenta.

– No olvides que debemos guardar las apariencias; de todos modos estarán esperándote cuando llegues a la Capital del Oeste.

– Aún así es una molestia, yo tardaría menos de una hora en llegar allí sin tener que usar un avión.

– A veces olvido de dónde sacaste ese carácter…

Soltando un resoplido de frustración, Pan y su padre emprendieron la caminata de regreso dispuesta a marcharse. Verla con su rostro malhumorado hizo sonreír a Gohan quien se convencía, todavía más, que tanto Videl como Pan eran una extensión de una misma mujer. Eran tan idénticas que, con sinceridad, de vez en cuando se le dificultaba distinguirlas una de la otra.

– ¡Pan, apúrate!

– ¡Ya voy mamá, no te exaltes!

Terminando de cerrar una de sus valijas, Pan se acercó al marco de su puerta dándole un vistazo final a su dormitorio. Y ahí, mirando directo a su cama, Pan juraba que podía oír a su madre contándole cuentos para hacerla dormir. A Pan no le importaba escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez, siempre le rogaba a Videl que se la relatara de nuevo como si se renovara cada noche.

– _Y entonces, con su cabello teñido en oro, el Gran Saiyaman peleó con aquel inmenso monstruo que quería destruir la ciudad derrotándolo con un poderoso ataque…_

Pan no lo sabía, ni tampoco podía imaginarlo, pero para Videl era cuestión de vida o muerte compartir con ella cada segundo de su tiempo. Videl, sabiendo en carne propia lo duro que es no tener una figura materna, se empeñó en guiarla y cuidarla para que Pan no cometiera los mismos errores. Errores que casi la llevaron al fondo del abismo, un abismo que no quería para Pan.

– El taxi ya llegó, Gohan está hablando con el taxista afuera.

Apareciendo de la nada, Videl subió con prisa las escaleras topándose de frente con una Pan callada y pensativa. Videl, mirándola desde atrás, creyó estarse viendo en un espejo cuando Pan se volteó viéndose mutuamente. Y tal visión la hizo corregirse, no era un espejo que mostrara el presente. Era como una especie de vórtice que le permitía ver su propio pretérito.

– Verte peinada así me hace arrepentirme de haberme cortado el cabello, si tan sólo no le hubiera hecho caso a tu padre.

– No lo culpes. Papá me contó que únicamente te dio una sugerencia; él no te obligó a hacerlo.

– Ni me lo recuerdes, después de eso me tomó mucho tiempo para que me volviera a crecer.

– Me hubiera encantado ver eso, ni me lo puedo imaginar.

– Fue horrible, tomé un par de tijeras creyendo que sería fácil. Casi me quedo calva, gracias a Kamisama que pude disimularlo un poco–recordándose a sí misma, Videl negó con la cabeza–vamos, ya es tarde para que tomes el avión.

– ¿Mamá, alguna vez tuviste miedo de hacer algo tú sola?

– ¿Algo cómo qué?

– Lo que sea, cualquier cosa.

– Claro que sí, es algo que siempre pasa. Cuando aprendí a volar estaba muy emocionada pero temía que perdiera la concentración y que me estrellara contra el suelo–tomándola de un hombro, Videl la fue conduciendo hacia el exterior– ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

– Siempre pensé que debía ser genial vivir en la Capital del Oeste, me imaginaba tantas cosas–con honestidad le replicó–y ahora que viviré allí sola por dos años, no sé si pueda hacerlo.

– No estarás sola, Bulma vive a unas cuantas calles del campus universitario y podrás visitarla.

– No suena mal, así podré comer toda la comida chatarra que quiera. Tienes un grave problema con los vegetales, mamá.

– Sólo quería que comieras comida saludable, nada más.

– Suenas como la abuela Milk.

Pan, atravesando la estancia, recordó las travesuras que alguna vez perpetró y negó haber hecho. El florero de porcelana que rompió al tirarlo por accidente, la alfombra que incendió por lanzar débiles esferas de energía dentro de la casa y, más grave aún, el agujero que hizo en una pared al reprobar en un examen de matemáticas.

Tantos recuerdos, tantas anécdotas. Y todas, por mero capricho del destino, se dieron en el mismo escenario. Un escenario que se repetía ahora mismo: una calurosa tarde de verano.

– No olvides llamar cuando llegues.

– Sí mamá.

Ya en el pórtico, Gohan colocó el equipaje de Pan en el maletero del taxi mientras Videl se despedía de su hija con un abrazo que no deseaba romper. Oyendo los últimos consejos de su padre, Pan se puso cómoda en el asiento trasero del auto diciéndoles adiós con una mano. Ellos, uno junto al otro, le devolvieron el gesto al atestiguar como se iba alejando de a poco.

Acelerando, el vehículo pasó al lado del columpio y el arenero los cuales, despidiéndose de Pan, le obsequiaron una lluvia de imágenes que esbozaron una sonrisa en sus labios. Vio a Gohan columpiándola cuando era niña, vio a su madre divirtiéndose con ella en la arena y, al final, vio a sus padres abrazándola al unísono en el instante exacto en que se tomaban una fotografía.

Y entretanto Pan miraba con esperanza el cielo, Gohan, cargando en brazos a una risueña Videl, la llevó hasta el balancín jugando con ella como lo hacía con Pan. Le dolía la partida de su hija; no obstante, siempre supo que ese momento llegaría tarde o temprano. Por ende, aprovechando las circunstancias, Gohan no dudó en tener una segunda "adolescencia" en compañía de su esposa.

Los tres, eran y serán, piezas de un mosaico que convergían en un mismo punto. Un punto atemporal, un punto que sin importar desde cuál ángulo se mirase, no vería alterada su esencia ni su espíritu.

 **Fin**

Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por haber leído el final de esta historia, sinceramente espero que les haya gustado. Tal vez muchos lo sospechaban, pero decidí enfocarme en Pan ya adulta porque me resultó casi imposible imaginarme qué podría pensar un bebé. Y se me ocurrió mostrarla en una especie de retrospectiva tanto personal como de sus padres.

Les doy las gracias por su tiempo y, especialmente, a las autoras **Majo24** y **SViMarcy** por haberme inspirado para crear esta historia al leer sus fics **Bad hair day** y **Lección de amor** respectivamente. Para haber sido un fic que no tenía planeado y que literalmente salió de la nada, confieso que me gustó mucho cómo quedó. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Bueno, me despido por hoy. Nos vemos en otra historia, hasta la próxima.


End file.
